A New Gift
by AliLuvsPandas
Summary: A certain little baby is found on the Jade Palace grounds by Master Shifu, and it isn't Tai Lung. Shifu gives them the choice; keep it or not. Will they?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so don't hate me if it's bad! I got this idea after I randomly became obsessed over Tai Lung, and so I figured, "Why not make him have a sister?" Heh. This takes place before Tai Lung was ever arrested, and before Po ever became Dragon Warrior. No flames please! Enjoy!

I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda!

I DO own Mei, Dai, Cong, Jia, Sem-Gi, and Weizong!

* * *

Chapter One

The rain was coming down like a waterfall. It never let up. Booms and bolts of thunder and lightning came around every few seconds.

She held the bundle in her arm close to her chest, in attempt to drown out the sound for the baby inside. The mother ran with her other three limbs as fast as they would take her. Tears ran down her cheeks, but you couldn't tell because of all the rain on her face.

She questioned herself as to why she was even out in the awful weather that was present that day. For her baby. That's why. Her and her husband had no jobs. They barely had a home! It truly broke her heart that she had to do this. But it left her no choice. No room for a baby, no clothes for a baby, and no food for a baby. The only thing she could give to the cub was her love. But the best thing to give to the cub was to give it her brother.

The mother ran up the side of the hills with a few grunts. She stopped at the top to catch her breath. Looking around, she saw it. The Jade Palace. Her eyes glistened in all the Palace's glory.

Then a noise and a rumble shook her out of her state of awe. She looked down and put the bundle that was up against her body onto the ground. There, in it, laid a small snow leopard cub. It's face instantly began to become soaked with rain water and tears. So the mother stood over it on all fours to protect her baby from the rain. The cubs cries pierced the mothers ears. In attempt to quiet the cub down, the mother gently rubbed her baby's face.

"Shhh, baby." she whispered, "Don't cry. Don't cry."

"Ohhmmm." the cub cooed.

Another big bolt of lightning and a boom of thunder made the mother jolt. Realizing that she should keep moving, she picked the cub up once again and began running to their destination.

After climbing up all those stairs for what took about a good twenty minutes, they finally made it to the top. The mother brought herself and her cub under the outside roof that connected to the actual palace. After shaking herself dry and drying off her baby, she walked up to the big doors and set the cub down in front of them.

Realizing the baby was asleep, she talked in a whisper. "I'm sorry baby. I couldn't keep you anymore. But I love you. I love you so much." then she stroked the cubs head. "Don't worry. We will see each other again."

Very quickly, before the baby started crying, the mother took out a piece of paper and something to write with and wrote a quick note. She then carefully put it into the cubs bundle, knocking on the door loudly, and running away.

It was only a few minutes later that teenage Tigress came to the door. She looked down to see a cub laying on the ground in a purple bundle of blankets. Realizing that the baby was abandoned, she picked it up and brought it inside. Laying in on the ground and making sure it was okay, she began calling for her master.

"Master Shifu!" she yelled, not caring that she might get in trouble. In just a few seconds, Master Shifu and Master Oogway came running.

"Whats wrong, Tigress?" Shifu asked in a concerned voice. But before Tigress could answer, Shifu got his answer. He stumbled upon the cub, moving it a little bit. "Oh my."

Suddenly there was a loud creak from a door. And the ones coming through it were Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Tai Lung. They all got a look of the pile of purple blankets and were instantly confused. Monkey was the first to speak. "Whats that?" he asked tiredly.

In answer, Shifu unwrapped the bundle of blankets and took the cub out. The five, tired, Master's eyes widened. They didn't have that tired look on their faces anymore. Viper looked ecstatic. "Oh!" she squealed, "It's a baby!" then she got a better look of its face and squealed again. "It's a girl too!"

"Where did you find her?" Crane asked.

"On the steps." Tigress said, eyeing Tai Lung.

"What are you looking at me for?" he demanded in a snotty way, still cranky because he was awake at the late hours of the night.

Monkey and Mantis kept looking over at the cub that was in Shifu's arms, and then at Tai Lung. Big smiles appeared on their faces, which kinda creeped everyone out. "Dude! It's your sister!" Mantis exclaimed.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and glanced over at the cub for a second. "It's not my sister." he stated.

"Look. You're a snow leopard, she's a snow leopard." Monkey began.

"You were left in purple blankets, she is left in purple blankets." Mantis stated.

"You were left on the steps, she was left on the steps." the two friends said in unison.

"Coincidence?" Monkey wondered.

"I think not!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Siblings!" they both yelled.

"They're right, ya know." Tigress helped.

Master Shifu stared at the cub for a moment, and then at his adopted son. Though, Tai Lung wasn't aware, or any of the Five, this cub looked just like Tai Lung when he was a baby. Shifu smiled at the thought of his little boy. Such days were missed.

While Shifu was caught up in thinking about the past, he didn't realize that Oogway was talking. "Did you know," he began, "that siblings tend to have something in common? For example, some kind of mark, or any type of physical feature."

The students looked over at Tai Lung who was still confused by all this. And when Viper asked him what he has, he just shrugged. He never really payed attention to what marks were on his body.

When Master Shifu stopped being stuck in the past, he walked over to everyone and pointed to Tai Lung's hand. "He has a marking at the bottom of his paw."

Tai Lung checked to see if this was true, and it was. At the bottom of his paw was a mark that looked more like a cut. He started to wonder why he never noticed it before. Well, it was kinda under his fur. Now, everyone looked over at the cub with a million thoughts. They really hoped.

Master Shifu carefully moved the girl's paw out gently so he didn't wake her up. Because everyone knows that an unhappy baby isn't good. He was the only one who got a good look of the paw, so everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. When Shifu focused his eyes on the paw, a big smile came to his face. He looked up at his students, and then walked over to Tai Lung. "Your sister." he said.

"So does this mean we are keeping her?" Crane asked.

"Of course." Shifu answered.

"Yes!" Monkey cheered, swinging his arms in the air. Then he turned and looked at Mantis and Crane and exclaimed: "We're gonna be uncles!"

Viper, although she was just as excited as the guys, suddenly became serious as she slithered up to Master Shifu and said: "We are going to have to name her, Master."

"Well Tai Lung should pick." Tigress said.

Tai Lung shook his head and looked over at the tiger. "Why me?"

"Because she IS related to you. So you get to pick. Right, Master?" Monkey replied, looking to Shifu for help. Shifu simply nodded, as did Oogway.

"Right. Now think of a name." Viper told the Snow Leopard.

"And no naming her after ex girlfriends!" Tigress added.

After a few seconds of thinking, the feline finally thought of a name. And it happened to be one of his favorite female names.

"Mei Li." he told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shifu let them sleep in that morning. All that commotion last night just made everyone exhausted. The sun was just coming up. It was dawn. The light from the sun was making everything seem like it was golden.

Everyone in the Jade Palace was fast asleep. They all seemed a little bit more peaceful in their sleep because they wouldn't have to be woken up by a loud, noisy gong that kinda scared the crap out of them each morning.

Well that morning, the gong was replaced by something even louder and noisier. It was an unhappy, crying baby snow leopard. Bursting through the doors of Viper's room where the baby had slept, were six VERY tired and grumpy Kung Fu Masters. Viper was on the floor next to the crying baby trying to hush it, but to no avail.

"Oh make her stop already!" Mantis groaned angrily, "The first time in months we get to sleep in and a baby has to wake us up!"

Viper whipped her head around and glare at the insect. Her eyes were bloodshot and they had anger in them. Hissing, she said, "Oh shut up! I have been up since three in the morning trying to get her to go to sleep! I'm trying my hardest!"

"Clearly you aren't trying enough..." Mantis mumbled. With that remark, Viper hissed once again and lunged at the insect, tackling him. She repeatedly smacked him with her tail, until Crane and Tigress forced each other away.

"Guys quit it!" Crane ordered, "You're making Mei upset!" he motioned toward the baby with a stern look.

Suddenly Tigress came up with an idea. "You know, a baby tends to stop its crying when it is near someone or something familiar." she looked over at Tai Lung, and so did everyone else. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." He bent down and picked up the cub who was claimed his sister and brought her close to him. Although Tai Lung was uneasy by this, the cub wasn't. She almost immediately stopped crying and rubbed her face into her brother's fur, making everyone "aww".

"She's so cute." Monkey said softly.

"This is so weird..." Tai Lung stated.

"Well this is more proof that you two are related!" Viper told him, "Like Tigress said, a baby is normally comforted by something or someone familiar. If she stopped crying just like she did, you must be just like someone she knows."

"Yeah, yeah." Tai Lung mumbled.

"Alright, it's just about..." Tigress looked out the window, "maybe nine o'clock. I'm hungry. How about you guys?"

"Yeah I could go for some food." said Crane.

"Me too." said Viper.

"I'm starving!" said Mantis.

"Let's go!" said Monkey. They all looked to Tai Lung. He just shrugged and followed everyone out to the kitchen, still in a not so good mood because he was woken up to early for a sleep in day.

The six masters made their way to the kitchens and took their seats. Crane went up the cupboard and opened the cabinets to see what was inside. Nothing. The avian looked over at Mantis with a glare, and Mantis looked back nervously. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You forgot to go to the market yesterday, didn't you?" Crane asked. Everyone then looked at Mantis with the same glares that Crane had.

"Oh, yeah...um, oops?"

"Ugh, Mantis!" Tigress growled.

Viper then sighed and patted Mantis on his shoulder with her tail. "Guys, let's not all gang up on Mantis. He just forgot. It's not the end of the word."

"It is when you're starving..." Monkey grumbled, which earned him a look from Viper.

Crane shook his head and closed all the cabinets. "Whatever. Let's just get some fruit to eat or something."

Mantis and Monkey then shot up with a big grins on their faces, and they ran out the door screaming, "PEACH TREE!"

"You know we're not allowed to exactly do that!" Crane called. No answer though, for the two men, or should they be called boys, were already outside making their way toward the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Good enough for me." Tai Lung said simply as he headed for the tree.

Tigress, Viper, and Crane soon followed suit. And what they found were a bunch of peach pits laying everywhere. So you really had to be carefully not to step on one and slip. Mantis had his face stuffed in a peach as he ate it. Monkey was in the middle of eating three peaches. One in both his hands, and the third in his foot.

So the three warriors who had just come decided, "what the heck?" and ate some peaches.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung had his tiny sister on his lap while they both ate the peaches. Mei had peach juice drooling down from her mouth, and Tai Lung constantly had to wipe it with his finger.

Viper had looked over at the two siblings and her eyes kinda widened. "Geez, Tai Lung, you were hungry!"

The snow leopard looked around him to see what Viper was talking about. He was surrounded by pits. But he shook his head and said, "No. I've had three," then he pointed to his sister, "and this one has had eight."

"Oh my god..." Mantis muttered.

"Hey, Mei-Mei, can you say 'peach'?" Monkey asked.

The cub looked up from the fruit in her paw as looked directly at her new 'uncle'. "Peesh!" Everyone laughed softly. 'Peesh' sounded funny. Viper giggled and slithered up to her and smiled. "No, no, sweetie. It's peach." she corrected.

But the baby girl stubbornly shook her head and said it again. "Peesh!" she exclaimed.

"Stubborness. I guess she really must be related to you, Tai Lung." Tigress said. The snow leopard rolled his eyes and handed Mei another peach, her ninth, saying: "Oh ah ha ha. You're so funny."

The rest of the gang laughed and continued eating their fruit. They figured that they better eat up before Shifu comes looking for them.

As if on cue, the gong rang, meaning that it was time to train. The warriors stood up and stretched their stiff bodies out and began walking towards the Training Hall. Tai Lung made sure, though, that he took two extra peaches with him just incase Mei got hungry again. He didn't want to deal with an unhappy two year old.

"Good Morning Master." they all bowed and said in unison when Shifu had walked into the Training Hall. He noticed their tired faces and a slightly confused expression appeared on his face.

"Good morning, my students. Why do you look so tired. Did you not sleep well?" he asked.

"No, master, we all slept fine." Viper answered.

"This is the reason why we look tired." Tai Lung said, pointing to the girl in his arms.

"Crying, and crying and more crying." Tigress groaned.

Master Shifu did not look the least bit sympathetic for them. Instead he only smirked. "Well you all are going to have to get used to it because this comes with the many...perks...of having a child around." Then he turned around and began walking. But he then stopped and turned back around with an even bigger smirk, and he was looking directly at Tai Lung. "Today, you have learned what I went through with you, and how I felt." The others laughed and Tai Lung just huffed.

When training began, Tai Lung set Mei down by Shifu and went off to train in the obstacle course. Shifu was going to train the cub with the dummy. The old, dusty dummy that was only used to hold the door open when it was hot. The last child to train on it was Tigress.

As time went on, Shifu had made progress with the girl. He had begun with the first steps of properly training a baby. First, you let them study the dummy. You know, let them be all like, "Ohh what's that?" in their minds. Second, you show them what you can do to the dummy. Shifu smacked the dummy forcefully and it leaned backwards and then came frontwards with speed. Mei giggled when she saw. It looked fun. Shifu did it a couple more times until Mei then thought she could do it. Third, you step back and let the child play. They soon get the hang of it and get used to it.

Training was soon over. Everyone was sweaty and tired and disgusting. Shifu had sparred with all of them, which normally gave them a good workout. Mei, who soon fell asleep from the exhaustion of hitting a dummy, was curled up in a corner peacefully sleeping.

"You all may go." Shifu said. They all bowed and filed out of the Training Hall, heading for the showers.

Tai Lung thought of a way to take a shower before Crane, Monkey and Mantis. "I have a cub to go watch, and I can't really do that with a sweaty body, now can I?"

"Excuse me, but I am more than capable of taking care of a cub for fifteen minutes." Mantis stated.

"I doubt that." Tai Lung mumbled. "But seriously, I need to take a shower first, guys."

They others huffed and shrugged in compliance and motioned for Tai Lung to go first. As he went in, he thought about how this was one of the good reasons of having a little sister.

While his students were in the showers, Shifu was sitting by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom meditating. His conscience was troubling him. And the turtle coming up behind him knew.

"What troubles you Shifu?" Oogway asked.

"It's the cub, Master. I worry for her." Shifu answered.

"Why?"

"Tai Lung. I fear he'll be a potential threat to her. You know the darkness in his heart hasn't left yet." Shifu looked at the ground and sighed.

"Shifu, my friend, don't you think I haven't taken this into thought?" Oogway told him. Shifu looked back up at his Master with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

Oogway chuckled and shifted some of his weight onto his staff. "This precious child is a gift. A child needs to be cared for, and most importantly it needs to be loved. A child brings joy to it's guardian."

Oogway's words only seemed to confuse the red panda even more. "I do not see where you're going with this, Master."

Oogway chuckled once again. "Tai Lung is known for being a hardcore warrior, Shifu. He rarely shows any compassion or love."

"Except for his girlfriends..." Shifu mumbled.

"You also shower him with praise, and you always tell him about how he will positively be the Dragon Warrior. And now he is full of pride. You mustn't say what you aren't sure of, Shifu." Oogway informed his friend. "But as I was saying. He will grow to love his sister, and he will care for her. Remember how you used to be before Tai Lung? You were just like him. I never thought you'd ease up. Tai Lung was a gift. And so was Tigress. And now we have little Mei. That love that for the baby could make the darkness disappear."

Shifu took this into consideration for a minute. Maybe it was true. Maybe the baby was a gift. Wait, of course she was a gift! She was a beautiful, perfect little child. She came at the perfect time. Maybe the whole love thing would work. It worked for Shifu himself. He was hardcore, and not very loving before Tai Lung and Tigress came along. So maybe...

Shifu sighed and stood up with a half smile. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Master." Oogway nodded. "Goodnight, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Will you give up!"

"How about you give up!"

"I'm obviously stronger, so why even challenge me?"

"If you were stronger you would have beaten me already. Struggling? Heh."

Tai Lung and a guy named Cong, his friend, where outside in the Valley. They were arm wrestling. A bunch of girls from the village had gathered around, all cheering for the two very attracted leopards.

Cong was a 16 and a half year old clouded leopard. He came from a large city named Gongmen City. But his family was kind of poor, and they normally had to steal to get food or at least a few coins. Cong had a considerably large family. He had a mom, and a dad. He had a sister, named Sem-Gi, who was close to his age. She was 14. Cong also had a little brother, named Dai, who was two and a half. Cong also had many aunts and uncles, and friends all over China, mainly because his family was always moving. He was in and out of jail a lot, but he really never told of what he did to get in jail.

"Come on, Tai Lung!" Jia, Tai Lung's girlfriend groaned, "You're not even trying! You could've beaten this guy!"

"Relax, babe. I know what I'm doing. The trick is, you make them think they can beat you, then you beat them." Tai Lung grinned and directed his attention back to Cong.

While the two men were having their competition, Mei had made friends with Cong's brother, Dai. They played together with a ball that Dai's mon had given them. They weren't alone though. Tigress and Viper were watching them so nothing bad happened.

Viper then sighed quite happily, and calm like. "Theyre so cute." she said.

"Mhm." Tigress nodded, "I can tell they'll be best friends."

"Oh definitely."

Suddenly, a loud SMACK came from inside the middle of the crowd of women, and the cheers became louder.

"Ha!" Tai Lung exclaimed, "In your face!" He had beaten Cong in arm wrestling. The women went insane over him. But the love struck screams soon turned into terror screams that echoed throughout the village.

A red owl flew overhead and landed right in front of the crowd. She was covered with jewelry. Rings, necklaces, and she had a ton of makeup on. Too much, actually.

"Greetings, peasants! I am Weizong the Great and Beautiful!" she announced. Everyone just stared.

"Okay..." Tai Lung said, a little annoyed that his adoring fan girls had ceased their love struck screams. "What do you want? We're kinda in the middle of something."

"I am here to take over the valley! I am your new ruler! You all may now down."

By this time, the rest of the Furious Five had quickly made their way down to see what was happening. When they found out, Mantis rolled his eyes. "Ugh, seriously, why do they always wanna take control?"

"Because I have the power to do so!" Weizong exclaimed, "Now anyway, I suggest you all bow down before I decide to kill all of you."

"We don't have to bow down to you!" a random person shouted out. He was a goose who suddenly became brave. But it was a fatal mistake, because in reply, Weizong threw a very sharp blade at the man, and it peirced his heart, causing him to fall down dead. And as fast as she killed the man, Weizong bolted straight towards the Five, and the battle commennsed.

All the villagers began screaming and they began to fled. Suddenly a certain someone had crossed his mind. Mei. He looked to where e had last seen his sister, over by Cong's house, playing with Dai. She, nor Dai, were there. Well, Dai had been taken by Cong. But he couldn't have taken Mei. Tai Lung began panicking. Just then, a throwing star came hurling in a random direction. Suddenly things seemed as if they were going in slow motion. Tai Lung looked to see where that star was going to hit.

You can probably guess who I'm, the author, is about to say. Yes, Mei. She just say there. There was nothing Tai Lung could do, though. He was too far away. So just as the star could get her chest, she was quickly whisked away by someone that Tai Lung was very glad to see; Jia.

Jia held the child close to her so nothing else could hit her. She was about to run away when Weizong appeared in front of her way.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked in a dangerous tone. "Hand over the cub, and I might not hurt you."

"Never!" Jia told her.

Just as Weizong was about to hit Jia and Mei with her powerful talons, a flash of grey and purple knock Weizong onto the ground.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend." Tai Lung growled, "And you're not touching my sister."

"Oh you little...!" Weizong exclaimed, quite astonished that Tai Lungs blow messed up her wing a little. "You'll pay for this!" then she ascended into the air with red smoke forming around her. "But why wait for payback?" her voice echoed, "I curse you sister with troubles and problems and sickness throughout her life!"

And with a big poof of smoke...she was gone.

Everyone, who hadn't been hurt, gathered around to see if there was anything to see. The Five ran up too. They looked like they took quite the beating.

"Are you two okay?" Tai Lung asked Jia, visually checking her all over.

"We're fine, honestly."

"Is everyone okay?" Crane yelled out. The crowd nodded and said 'yes'.

"What happened?" Tigress asked Tai Lung.

The feline just shook his head and shrugged innocently. "I don't know. But I think she was just cursed for life..."

And thus begins the Mei Series...

The End


End file.
